Better Days
by silva star
Summary: *chapter 5 uploaded* Usagi flees to GW world to leave behind "purging" memories. will she return to break the chain of oppression? Or will they come to break her?
1. prologuecorrupted innocence

Hi!! Umm…. This is my first crossover. I've read a lot of them especially SM/GW, I can't help it; they're addicting. *smiles sheepishly* Anyway I got this idea, you know how that feels, that feeling that completely takes over your thoughts, it's frustrating as hell, right? But eventually you get the point and write it down.

I really don't know that much about GW, I've watched the show and everything, but there are still some things I need to learn, like the responsibilities of the characters besides the pilots. I can do that with research, not hard, just a click away from what I need. Umm.. Ok I realize that I've been talking WAY too much so I'm gonna get straight to the point now.

This is going to be a busy fic, because there are a lot of things involved. To tell you the truth I haven't read anything like what I'm going to write, so I just hope that you like it. I honestly don't know how long this will be or when the next chapters will come out, after all, I did just sit down and started typing. I'm not yet sure if this will be a Usa/Hiiro or Usa/Wufei fic, I'll decide while I write.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW 

****

Prologue- Corrupted Innocence

(the **definition **is the **bolded word) **

Makura

There is nothing, demo complete and agonizing **darkness**. This black and empty void is my fate, what I was meant to live with for the whole of my life.

This gloomy abyss is as close to any emotion that I'll ever endure. I no longer know what the word means, it's foreign and I don't know if I'll ever be able to understand it. Love, friendship, trust no longer exist, they're just meaningless promises that have drowned in the dark depths of my soul.

Namaru

That's what I am, **corrupted**. That bubbly fourteen year-old, junior high student is forever changed and has been for quite a long while now. I was so carefree then, so innocent.

Mumyou

Maybe it was **ignorance**? Hai, my naivete kept me guarded, protected from the impurities of society, never knowing the truth, hindering my survival once I reached that soiled world. 

I didn't stand a chance.

I was thrown into a battle that I could not win; I was too young, too inapt, too innocent. Demo I fought anyway.

Doushite? Because I had something to fight for, I had a reason. Nani? My reason? Is not important, it no longer matters, nothing does anymore. To tell the truth, I really don't know the reason, looking back at it, it seems so trivial, so stupid.

Boushin

How could I have been so **blind**? Could I have been that oblivious? Hai, love can do that to a person and I guess it's true demo in my situation, it doesn't apply. I wasn't in love, at least in the way that I should have been.

I was in love with the idea of being in love, which makes it even more pathetic. Love was unknown to us both, if only we were aware of the consequences of ignoring our own hearts. That's when it began, when we sold our souls without realizing it.

Shukuen

My life is predestined, already chosen to go down a certain path. The only one good thing resulting from this is that it can be altered. **Destiny** is fragile, one little unexpected misfortune can send your soul down another path.

Good or bad, it can be changed. Fate, however, is not so avoidable. Sadly it's the one thing that you can't out run, no matter how much of a head start you have, it somehow always catches up to remind you the exact thing that your running away from.

Yokushin

They are all hungry for power; their desires have left them with nothing demo a heartful of **greed**. They're marred right to the very core, they've become the very thing that we've fought against. Two years wasted.

I can't look at them, their physical features are beginning to tarnish. I won't let that happen to me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So how can they? 

I could never agree to what they've done and that's the reason it was done without my knowledge, they knew I would never approve. 

Taimu

That's what she did, gave me **time** to myself. I have much growing up to do, I am not yet ready to take on those responsibilities and may never be demo I get this time to think and decide.

I'm determining a solution to a question that I already know the answer to and if she looked close enough, she would know too. My destined path has shifted as she has explained in her own technical words, I have a new mission now, a new identity.

I'm not coming back, I'm not needed, that's been established and proven. Maybe one day I'll return to free these people from the oppression demo for now, I'll turn the other cheek and forget.

Walk away with my hurt pride, darkened soul, closed heart and corrupted innocence. 

*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* __

"The sun will finally shine on me and clouds will drift away"

"There's something's that's in store for me and that's my brighter day" "No I just can't wait, tomorrow's too late, I'm leaving you today" 

-Brandy

Well that was the prologue, short I know, but there will be more in the next chapter and soon things will start to make sense. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Arigatou!! ^_~


	2. chapter 1 a new mission

Hey everybody!! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the prologue, I appreciate it. I know some of you were wondering who was talking, but there were clues that were given, if you need to go back and read it then you can, but you'll find out anyway in this chapter. I really don't know when the next chapter will be out, I guess it all depends on inspiration, this IS my first crossover so please bear with me, I don't want it to be all crappy and distasteful.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW so please don't sue me, cuz I'm broke, I spent my only dollar on a bag of skittles. ^_~ 

(Those things are addictive)
    
    "…" means talking
    …. means thoughts

Chapter 1 – **A New Mission**

Silence

She could hear nothing; even the sounds of her own heartbeat were soundless. where am I? she tried to open her eyes, but failed in the attempt, it was as if two weights sat on each eyelid, they were so heavy. Am I dead?

__

* You must leave *

The whispers, so familiar, full of fear, but for what reason? 

__

* It is not safe *

Her memory was beginning to return; she remembered the reason for the darkness and silence now. She felt so alone, so cold, so…betrayed.

__

* Usagi….Hime…onegai, it is my duty to protect you *

She shuddered at the word. Duty? What did it mean anyway? People seemed to have forgotten what it meant to be dutiful or devoted, even herself.

__

* …..They are coming! You must hurry! *

The darkness faded away replaced with images of her life. They moved so fast during the laughter and enjoyment; the good times, but went in slow motion upon the heartache and tears. She wished there was a button that she could push to pause at the parts that didn't remind her of the pain. Shimatta! Where the hell is the rewind button when you need it?

*…._ She will know what to do *_

The images ceased suddenly and the darkness returned. She could feel her fingers wiggle. Finally! I can move Her heartbeat echoed throughout the depths of her mind; at least she knew she wasn't dead, she shivered with disappointment. 

"She is beginning to awake"

Who is that? the voice was unfamiliar. Her eyelids lost the numbness and lifted slowly, the light instantly hitting them causing her hand to raise and cover them. She could make out two shadows, one on each side of her. They seemed to be standing over her, watching her every move. "Lower the lights, they're too strong," a female commanded.

A squeak answered the woman as the flexible base of the small lamp was pushed to the side away from her face. Her vision began to focus and soon the two forms took shape. One was definitely female, the other, however, was male; his appearance, somewhat startled her, but it was unnoticed by her expressionless face. 

Usagi scrutinized the woman who seemed to be checking her pulse. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun, glasses framed her freckled face as her green eyes searched Usagi's body, like she was some patient. Usagi's brows furrowed at the woman's white lab coat, her eyes soon landed on the tube attached to her arm.

She turned her attention to the beeping sounds coming from her right. Machinery met her vision, they stood tall and high, flashing red, green, yellow and blue lights. Wide tubes filled with unusual liquid flowing through them stood on the opposite side of the room. The second figure stood next to one typing in what looked like a mini-computer, his mechanical arm bobbing as his fingers danced along the keypad.

What the hell is happening? She turned back to the woman, who was now staring at her face. Their eyes met, green clashed with blue, one pair filled with confusion, the other, complete fascination. 

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked. Usagi realized for the first time since she opened her eyes that she was laying down on a cushioned table; it reminded her of the one in the doctor's office back home. Those thoughts, however, were blocked out of her mind once the question reached her ears.

"To serve you," she answered without hesitance, receiving a small smile from the woman as she gave a curt nod. Usagi's eyes widened slightly, but not enough to draw attention to herself; somehow she knew that wouldn't be the best idea. Though the question still lingered Why did I say that? 

*_…a new mission *_

"How is she?" the woman asked the man, he typed something quick before answering, "her readings show that she is in perfect health. She may move now." Usagi sat up straight as the woman began to remove the pressure bands from her temples, arms and chest area. She sat in short black spandex shorts and a sports bra, if it was any other day, she would have blushed profoundly, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to.

"Who are you?" She finally questioned. The woman smirked as she looked at the girl who sat in front of her, "you may call me Doctor V and he…" she pointed to the other person in the room, "..is Doctor J." His goggled eyes met her sapphire ones to acknowledge her and then turned back to the computer. 

Doctor V handed Usagi a sweat suit, "Put these on, we can't have you distracting our men," she said with a playful grin. Usagi put the pants on first and then pulled the shirt over her head. She went to lift her hair from the contents of the sweatshirt, but was startled when it only took one smooth motion to free the hair.

They cut my hair!!! The odangos that she was so used to, had been let down and now reached a little below the middle of her back, silver streaks were mixed amongst the golden tresses; thick and silky. 

* …_a new image *_

She shook off the shock, remembering what she had been told before she woke up there, she could handle this, she had no choice but to follow. 

The doctor led her into another room that was set up like a conference meeting as chairs surrounded a table with a black speckled surface that shined under the light fixtures. Usagi followed paying no mind to the absence of shoes as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor.

"Sit." Usagi grabbed a seat in the middle of the table and stared straight ahead. Doctor V came around the table and picked up a small device that resembled a mini-remote. With a push of the small red button, a translucent screen popped up filled with images of war and death.

Usagi stared at the pictures in awe, disgust and confusion; the bloodshed was making her nauseous. "These are photographs of the war that took place in A.C 195, two years ago. It was a major battle that determined superiority, the colonies' or Earth's; of course neither won and a truce was made along with an alliance that has kept us at peace since then."

"Operation Meteor." Usagi stated. Naze..? how did I know that? she questioned herself. "Hai…" she pushed the button a second time and human-like machines appeared on the screen. "These were the mobile suits used by Oz during the battle; their names aren't important at the moment. These….," pointing at five suits that replaced the ones before, "..are the most unique and dangerous. They're made from a special and rare alloy, one created by each colony."

Usagi leaned forward, her hands folded on the surface of the table. I know what this is! 

"The Gundams." Usagi easily said. Again the doctor nodded, "only five skilled pilots can operate them, their systems aren't similar to that of a regular suit. You need to have mental control as well as physical; you could say that it's linked to who ever operates it." Doctor V pushed the button and five figures appeared.

" Heero Yui of L1, Duo Maxwell of L2, Trowa Barton of L3, Quatre Raberba Winner of L4, and Wufei Chang of L5; their efforts in the war are the reasons for our peace." The doctor clicked the button twice and the screen vanished. Usagi stared strangely at the woman that's it? 

"ahem…you were created for an upcoming mission, though it's completely based on suspicion, still we need to take certain precautions." Usagi licked her dry lips and so was her throat, if only she could have something to drink. 

"I understand, demo how does the display involve the Great War?" A smile broke out on the doctor's face, "It doesn't. That was a test, which you passed impeccably." A brow raised, "test?" 

"Hai, I needed to know if the transfer was a success. We planted a small chip in your brain that feeds you information about the history, important people, organizations and strategic methods. It cuts time on training." 

"Are there any others besides myself?"

"Iie, you are the first to be grown hydroponically." Usagi blinked hydroponically? What kind of dimension did I get thrown into?

"Why did you choose me? You must have plenty of operatives, why me?" 

"I chose you because of your gender, as sexist as it may sound, that's the reason. A female has an advantage that a male does not; there aren't many women with such skills that, for instance, the perfect soldier has. Hai, Lady Une and Lieutenant Noin are highly skilled, demo they are no where compared to the level in which you're at."

"Not only are you at the highest level of military combat, you're young and attractive, two benefits that can persuade any male to do anything; let's face it, they are weak when it comes to those aspects." Usagi nodded, she never thought about it in that way, and she had to admit that the doctor had a point.

"So what is my mission?" 

"For now, observation. As I said before, we only have our suspicions. You could call it….. undercover work."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "What, actually, will I be observing?" Doctor V grinned, "Not _what_, but _who_."

"Nani?" The youth looked at the woman confused OK! Now I'm _completely _lost A small frown formed on her face that the doctor did not miss, one that made the doctor smile and nod approvingly, causing the blonde's frown to deepen.

"What are you thinking?" the doctor asked. Usagi rolled her eyes and lowered them to the surface of the table, "Do you really want to know?" she received a nod in return. 

"_I think_ all this talking is annoying the hell outta me and _I think_ you need to get to the point." She answered, lifting her eyes to meet the doctor's, her facial expression never faltering. This, of course, surprised Usagi greatly; she was never one to be so…so…blunt. It scared her, but at the same time it excited her.

The doctor smirked, "So I see you've developed your own sense of personality, ne? Good. You'll need it to do this mission because you will be around people who have been trained to identify those who can't be trusted, those who aren't in their faction. You're going to need every skill there is in the human brain in order to carry this out flawlessly."

Usagi sat silently, letting the information seep in. There was still something missing from the information and she was beginning to get rather impatient.

"Let me elaborate. For quite some time, we have been trying to find a way to obtain enough information in order to come to a certain conclusion, we just haven't been able to dig deep enough." She tried to explain, gesturing with her hands.

Usagi nodded, now understanding, "So you need someone inside to feed you the information, right?" 

"Hai. Just recently we've discovered some valuable facts that could definitely make this run more smoothly." She paused tying to collect her thoughts. "And that would be…..?" 

"A dead family." 

??? * blink blink *

"The Mikazukis were the only close relatives of the Winner clan; they died during the war." Usagi sighed harshly, "Again I ask, what does this have to do with me?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"For the next few weeks, you will be known as Serena Mikazuki, Quatre's _deceased_ cousin."

*_…..a new name *_

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

__

"An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind."   
-_Buddha_

Well that was chapter 1. Still confusing? Good!!! I want it that way. If you're not then it's not a big deal, I guess. Seriously, tell me what you thought. R & R (it's 2:00 am and I'm high off of chocolate, I guess I won't be going to bed anytime soon)


	3. chapter 2 death and departure

I'm back with the second chapter. Thank you thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!!!!!!! I needed them, you have no idea how bad. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter, if not, REVIEW anyway and tell me, I'd appreciate it just as much as the other ones because it shows me that you took time to stop and read. There's not much to say except, if you like sailor moon fics that aren't crossovers, check out Kiss of the Undead by…..ME!! If you do, thanx, don't forget to REVIEW

I'd like to give a little shot out to my girl Smita. If you've noticed, her reviews are posted for each chapter of mine. Now that's a good friend. And to Viverosa, Rhea, Little Wolf and Sweet Tooth, thanks for the help with the name.

Disclaimer : I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. BUT the plot is most definitely mine.

"…" means talking

…. means thinking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The Mikazukis were the only close relatives of the Winner clan; they died during the war." Usagi sighed harshly, "Again I ask, what does this have to do with me?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"For the next few weeks, you will be known as Serena Mikazuki, Quatre's _deceased_ cousin."
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2 –**Death and Departure**

Doctor V waited for Usagi to say something but only received a blank look. She rubbed the back of her neck trying to figure out the easiest most understanding way to explain something that wouldn't give out too much information and yet at the same time, get her point across.

Usagi saw the obvious struggle that the doctor seemed to be having and decided to help. "So, by impersonating a relative, I'll be able to obtain the information with little suspicion." The doctor nodded in relief.

"Hai, It's a good plan up until he opens the door and is hugged by a complete stranger, demo whatever works for you." Usagi said. Doctor V frowned at her sarcasm, for a second she regretted eliminating the idea of having her subject created without a mind of her own.

She cleared her throat, "not entirely true." Usagi raised an eyebrow, "then what is?" 

"Besides the fact that Quatre has never met the Mikazukis, they don't have any children. The couple also infiltrated several of our bases, releasing valuable information into Oz's possession. That was until they were caught and annihilated. And don't get me started on the similarities between you and him, the innocent face and blonde hair. Does that clear everything up for you?"

Usagi rolled her eyes at the doctor's ranting, "Iie. If the Mikazukis were such 'enemies' then what makes you think that Quatre will relent and trust me into his home?" Doctor V bit the inside of her lip in annoyance. It was obvious the girl was challenging her, at what, was unknown.

I think I'm annoying her her mind screamed in glee. Matte! What the hell am I doing? I'm going to get myself killed. Usagi-baka!!

The doctor was at a loss for answers, but she wouldn't let the small girl out talk her. if she wants a challenge, then she gets a challenge 

"I guess you'll have to prove your _untested_ skills of persuasion." She replied smartly. Usagi just glared at her, trying to get rid of the urge to kick her, but she couldn't since her mind wouldn't allow it; which was stupid since she had to suffer through the thoughts of doing the act. Demo like I said, _I'm here to serve her_

Usagi huffed and sat up in her seat, "What exactly will I be doing?" Doctor V smiled, "You will be staying with Quatre and his four companions at his estate. There, you will be a normal teenager and at the same time be very observant of Quatre and the others. If something seems unusual, then thoroughly check it out."

"What will I be expecting? Is there something that they have in their possession, someone they communicate with that has information? Nani?!?" she cajoled. This is really starting to piss me off!!

Doctor V sighed, "_You_ will be expected to go to school like the pilots, and the other stuff, you will know when I want you to know. Now…." She started as she began rubbing her hands together, "…I have already contacted Quatre and given him notice about your arrival tomorrow afternoon so he will be expecting you. Once you step off that plane, you will be on your own until I contact you. Understood?" Usagi nodded.

"Good, now follow me." She ordered. Back to the hell they call school Usagi thought dryly.

Usagi raised from the chair and followed behind the redhead. Wordlessly they passed through hallways that turned and bent in all directions. If you weren't familiar with the patterns and directions that they made and spread toward, it was easy to become lost, which was why Usagi was being so attentive about her surroundings.

Her eyes wandered around the hall and down passageways that she walked by trying to get a sense of direction Have you ever heard of a sign? her mind snapped. 

They turned down another hallway and stopped at a door. Usagi mindlessly rubbed her foot against her leg. She was silently hoping that whatever or whoever was behind the door had some shoes.

Now with the door open, the blonde followed the doctor into the room. The scene she met made her mouth drop slightly in surprise, amazement and shock. There were computers and monitors with about 100 people walking around, either trying to get to a station or doing a job, whatever the case was. 

Doctor V smirked at the blonde's expression, though Usagi was trying to hide her agape state, the doctor caught it. 

As they walked passed the people, Usagi could feel the eyes watching her every move. People stopped what they were doing to scrutinize the new comer, whispers traveled fast.

A woman with brown hair pulled into a French braid leaned over to whisper into another woman's ear, "who's that?" The other woman with glasses shrugged, "I don't know."

"Haven't you heard? That's the result of the doctor's _experimentation_" A man with short strawberry blonde hair said from the side, obviously listening to their conversation. "Honto ni?" the woman in the glasses asked with wide eyes making them look larger behind the already thick lens.

He nodded and looked at the youth again, "Hai. Demo she sure is beautiful." He said in daze. The brunette slapped him in the back of his head, "hentai."

He just shrugged and turned his attention back to the stack of files he had in front of him.

Usagi listened to each of the rumors emotionlessly, at first she was embarrassed and wanted to run and hide, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. I've let so many people in my life affect me, demo today is a start of a new life and for now on, I won't let anyone put me down again

They walked for, to Usagi, what seemed to be forever, she was just about to say something until they stopped. 

Usagi turned to see a small room surrounded by glass windows that touched from the ceiling to the floor. A mat was spread to all four-corners of the room with weapons that were only used for hand to hand combat sitting on the shelves or hanging from hooks on the walls.

In the middle of the room stood two people in defensive stances as they began fighting. Usagi stared in awe at the skills shown; skills that she had never even seen; not even Raye knew how to do.

Both men were skilled, but it was obvious that the tallest was at a more advanced level. He had aqua hair and gray eyes that showed no fear as his opponent threw a swift punch to his chest, but he wasn't fast enough because his punch was easily blocked.

Doctor V leaned in slightly toward the blonde. "He is Titsuo Akira one of our top agents. He has been successful in every mission that he was given…." At that moment Titsuohad pinned the guy to the mat with his foot against his neck.

"You should know that you could never beat me, naze? Because I'm the best!" he said as he kicked his opponent in the ribs causing him to roll over in pain. 

"Demo he's a little arrogant." She said between clenched teeth. Usagi raised a brow, "Ok, he's _a lot_ arrogant." 

They watched the beaten guy scramble out of the room, "he must be stopped," the doctor sighed. Usagi smirked, as she saw Titsuo crack hisknuckles, her eyes glazed over in pure anxiety. She couldn't explain the feeling but the doctor knew exactly what it was, she was expecting it.

"Why don't you go in there and practice a bit." Usagi nodded without hesitance and walked into the room. After the intense emotion wore off she realized the situation that she was in. I'm going to die, I'm going to die

The aqua-haired man smirked at his new victim. "You can't be serious? You're just a _girl_!!" he said in disbelief. Usagi just smiled and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

Doctor V stood outside the room with her arms crossed watching the scene as the two started doing a number of punches and kicks. She could feel someone familiar standing behind her, "kon'nichi wa, Professor James." She greeted without glancing at him.

They both worked together on a number of projects, she wasn't too fond of the American, but that was only because he was just as arrogant as Titsuo and didn't think she was, not only, incompetent to have her job, but was doubtful of her skills to accomplish the experiment.

He stood next to her and watched the fight with wide eyes. 

The blonde blocked a punch while landing one in Titsuochest sending him staggering back startled. 

"So I see that your plan worked after all." She smiled, "Hai, it did."

He winced as Usagi was kicked in the stomach, he was stunned to see that she showed no signs of pain and that was a bone breaking kick.

Doctor V almost giggled, "so how does it feel to be able to control someone else?" She looked at him, "control?" she asked in confusion. "Hai. Look at her, she has no emotions whatsoever! Not very ladylike." 

She made a disgusted sound, "so you're only concerned because she's a girl? Since you're so very interested in what I do then maybe you should know that her feminine physique was the reason I chose her."

Both eyebrows rose, "honto ni?" 

"Hai, you made the first mistake, you judged her because she has a pretty face and vulnerable look and yet she's kicking your soldier's ass!" she boasted. 

"True, demo at least he trained for his skills, unlike the blonde who had chemicals and devices shoved into her." 

"Hey, I resent that! Sure, she has that one little chip in her brain, demo she was created with human DNA so give me some credit! This _is_ for the greater good after all." 

He looked at her skeptically, "so you don't have control over her?" She frowned, "I'll be honest with you for once, when I tell her to jump, she will ask _how high?_ When _you_ tell her to jump, she will ask you to kiss her ass."

They didn't realize the crowd of people that grew around the room, each cheering the fighting couple along.

The professor nodded, finally understanding her point. "If you wanted a perfect soldier, then why didn't you use the perfect solder himself since he _is _Doctor J's play toy?" she rolled her eyes. "By _play toy_ I hope you mean, most skilled assassin."

He chuckled, "whatever you say." She cleared her throat trying to prevent herself from laughing. When she could control it she began. 

"His personality has changed during the war mainly because most of his free time was spent with the other pilots. Yui's relationship with them would definitely hinder his ability to complete his mission, whether he would have admitted or not."

Silence settled over the two as they turned back to the fight. 

Usagi flipped her hair back over her shoulder coolly as she looked at her opponent, who was covered in sweat looking as if he was going to fall over in any moment. "don't tell me you're tired." She mocked

He sneered and ran toward her, she moved to the side swinging her arm around and knocking him in the back. Before he could even react, she sent a swift kick to the knee causing a loud snapping sound.

Everyone outside the room "oooo" at the sound, some clapping, the rest making disgusted faces as Titsuotoppled to the mat in pain.

Usagi smoothed out her shirt and calmly walked to the door unknowing that her opponent wasn't yet finished as he grabbed a knife off the one of the hooks. "It isn't over, bitch!" with that he threw the knife.

It twirled in the air toward the blonde. Turning around, she caught the knife between her hands, shocking everyone as they stared in amazement. Usagi flipped the knife in her hand so that the blade rested in the palm and swung the knife toward Titsuo**.**

It took him a few minutes to steal his frightened gaze away from the girl and turn to see the knife imbedded in the wall behind him. "Ha, you missed!" she smiled, "check again."

He followed her eyes to his hair, which was missing about two inches from the few strands on the side of his face. Startled, he grabs his hair and gives her a glare. She shrugged, "Just be thankful, next time I'll kill you." She walked out of the room to be greeted with applause, which she paid no mind to.

She walked up to Doctor V all the while thinking where the hell did I learn that from?!! Doctor V smiled, "congratulations. You've just passed the last test, now it is time for you to get ready to leave. Follow me."

*********

They entered a bedroom soon after. There were suitcases and clothes laid out on the bed. "I want you to get dressed and meet me in the hallway." Usagi nodded and watched the doctor walk out of the room.

Usagi sat down on the bed with a plop, she was really glad to get some time to herself. She wondered how she got there and how everything was back at home. matte! Why are you wondering about them? They betrayed you!! 

She sighed as a tear fell from her eye. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror; she frowned in disgust at her weakness, she hated that others could always make her cry and it really bothered her that they weren't even there to provoke it. never again, never again

She wiped the tear away with a silent vow that that tear would be the last to ever fall. The shower was turned on and the door was closed as so many other doors in her life had, but this time they'd be locked. 

*********

Once she grabbed the suitcases and met the doctor in the hall, they continued their walk to another section of the base, which happened to be the launch pad.

The redhead turn to the blonde, "These are your passport, ID, drivers license and everything else that you may need." She said handing Usagi the documents. "I'll be contacting you soon……_Serena_."

Usagi looked up startled but she knew that that would be her name for now on, _a new name and a new mission_ is what _she_ said before Usagi left her past behind, including the only two people that could be trusted.

With a nod, she turned and boarded the shuttle without looking back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Running feet could be heard throughout the whole palace as the echoes traveled through the halls.

"Get back here you traitor!!"

"You don't deserve to serve this kingdom!!"

"You deserve to DIE!!!"

The screams and shouts were ignored as the girl ran away from her attackers. She carried numerous cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, but she couldn't stop, she needed to get away.

She took a short turn around a wall and ran smack into a hard chest. She looked up to meet someone she feared the most, his posture could intimidate anyone. "Where is she?" he sneered

The black haired girl shook her head, "I won't tell you." His eyes narrowed into thin slits, "Kill her." He commanded as he walked away.

Four pairs of arms grabbed her and pulled her from the floor. Kicks and punches were brought down on her. She tried to run, but a yellow chain prevented her escape, it burned and singed her skin and she couldn't help but scream in pain.

Electricity engulfed her body as she toppled to the floor. Her blood surrounded her quickly a sheer sign of the upcoming darkness. She smiled to herself, all she cared about was that her friend was safe and if she had to die protecting her then she would.

Before she could go she needed to deliver a message to them, "you will never find her and watch, she will come back and fix the wrongs that you have committed and you all will pay for your sins. And all of this, will be taken away because without her, you have nothing!"

One of them laughed, "we don't need a weak little girl like her and as for her coming back, I hope she does because we never did finish we all started, and believe me she'll get what's coming to her, like you."

The victim could hear only laughter as her eyes closed one last time. gomen hime, I can't protect you anymore

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"When two people love each other, they don't look at each other, they look in the same direction"

----Ginger Rogers

I'm done!!!! At least with this chapter anyway. So how was it? Well here's a question, who got killed? I'm pretty sure you all know who did the killing, if not, you'll find out sooner or later. Ja ne!!


	4. chapter 3 arrival and first attempt

Hi everyone, I'm back with the 3rd chapter!! Aren't you proud of me? I'm a little sugar high, all that chocolate I had earlier just made me see spots. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I seriously was not expecting so many nor was expecting that you guys would like it, since this is my first crossover, but you guys gave me the confidence to continue, thank you.  
  
This chapter will be longer than the last, for you guys, and a few things will be revealed from the past but not enough where you'll know what happened, it will still be confusing since a lot of things will still be left unanswered. So enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW…yadda yadda yadda, Hasn't this been established already?  
  
Chapter 3—(arrival and first attempt)  
  
   
  
"Time has changed, it has sped up; this wasn't supposed to happen!!" Usagi's eyes widened at her words, "I don't understand! Doushite? I'm not ready for this, Why so soon?"  
  
"The gate has been abused during the last battle, something was knocked off course, Sumani de gozaru, hime." Usagi turned around sharply to glare at her, "don't CALL me that!!!"  
  
The scene changes to the center of a large white room made of crystal, seven figures stood in a semi-circle; their hands out stretched in front of their faces. They each radiated a different color symbolizing their different strengths and powers; yet each had the same cause, belief and motive.  
  
Usagi would never forget their faces, twisted in determination and defiance. How is it that one can hold so much power and still be useless? Tears sprang to her eyes, she couldn't let them do this, but she couldn't stop it. She screamed and pleaded but she was not heard, more likely, ignored.  
  
She leaped toward them, but a hand clamped onto her arm, the force nearly seared her skin, but her obvious pain, didn't seem to affect the intruder. She clawed and kicked, but the hand didn't leave her wrist, and the tears finally fell.  
  
The colors flowed from their hands at a remarkable speed; the frightened gazes would forever haunt her nightmares. "Iie!!! STOP!!!! Kami, onegai stop them!!!"  
  
But it was too late, the impact created a blinding light that lingered for few minutes. Usagi clutched her eyes shut, she didn't want to open them because she feared what she would find when she did; however, she still had faith and she hoped that it didn't work; that it had backfired.  
  
Denial was her weakness. She frowned at the scene, all color ran from her face and her eyes saddened incredibly, years of torment finally catching up to her. She shook her head, whispering "how could you?" Again, Two years wasted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi jerked awake, breathing hard as sweat covered her forehead. She sat up holding her chest, trying to catch her breath not realizing the stewardess standing in the aisle next to her seat trying to get her attention.  
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi asked the woman. "I said that we have landed on Earth. Miss, onegai gather your belongings and leave the shuttle." Usagi nodded at the woman and watched her walk to the back of the shuttle and disappear behind the curtain.  
  
She stood from her seat and sighed, she was relieved that no one knew her identity, there would be questions about her emotional behavior if there were; questions that she wasn't quite ready to answer and probably wouldn't be for a long while. Besides, the whole situation wouldn't go well with her new personality.  
  
She grabbed the small black purse and left the shuttle. Her heels clicked against the linoleum floor as she made her way to the baggage claim while making a note of her surroundings.  
  
The airport or shuttle station, wasn't much different from the one back home, except that it was larger and they used space shuttles more often then regular planes, since the majority of the passengers were flying to and from the colonies.  
  
She shook her head slightly; she would definitely have to get used to this. She grabbed her suitcases, two huge bags with wheels that were easy to manage since they could be pulled; one that was thrown over her shoulder and the small purse that she had on the plane with her.  
  
She noticed someone staring at her, he had black hair and brown eyes that wouldn't leave her body for the chance of losing her in the crowd that lingered around the claim area. He threw his cigarette aside and stalked over to her causing her to sigh in annoyance It seems the guys are bolder here  
  
"Excuse me little lady, I couldn't help demo notice that you're having problems with your baggage, do you need help?" Usagi glanced at the suitcases, which were comfortably secure in her hands, she turned back to him and quirked a brow. "Why would you think that I need your help?"  
  
"Well it's obvious that they're too big for a girl your size to be handling, I wouldn't be considered a gentleman if I let you carry them all by your self." Usagi gave him an 'I don't believe this' look, "well then, by all means, be a gentleman and leave me alone."  
  
She turned on her heal and headed in the direction of the exit, hoping that the guy got the hint and ran off, but it just wasn't her day. "Matte! Come on, you didn't even give me a chance. How about you give me your number so I can call you sometime." He said more than asked.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "you know what? How about you give me yours and I'll give YOU a call?" His eyes lit up in excitement and quickly wrote his name and number on a piece of paper he got from his pants pocket. She glanced at it in her hand, "I guess I'll be talking to you soon, Rick."  
  
"Hey, matte!! I don't even know your name!" he yelled after her.  
  
"Now where's the fun in that? I like a little mystery." She smiled winking and walked through the doors that led outside. He grinned foolishly, not noticing her throw the paper in the garbage she was passing.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes once she reached the sidewalk I'm really beginning to hate the male species she turned back to look at the sliding doors and gave a disgusted sound, "AND he had a sloppy penmanship."  
  
She turned her attention to the street and saw a black stretch limousine sitting at the side. The chauffeur stood in front of the car with a white sign that had Serena Mikazuki written in big bold letters. He looked to be in his late fifties, early sixties; his white hair combed back as he stood in his tuxedo.  
  
It took her few moments to realize that the person he was looking for was actually her or her new name.  
  
She smoothed out her outfit, which consisted of a black speckled sleeveless turtle neck sweater, black dress pants that hugged her hips and flared out at the bottom and black high heeled boots. She pushed her hair, which was in French braid, behind her shoulder and picked her luggage to walk over and meet him.  
  
She cleared her throat and forced a smile, "Um, excuse me, I'm Serena." He smiled at her and nodded. "Well step this way, Gomen, Master Quatre was unable to meet you, he had some unexpected business to take care of, my name is Winston." Master Quatre?  
  
Usagi waved it off, "I understand, Winston." He put her suitcases in the trunk and helped her into the car. When the door closed, she knew that from then on she would have to put her best acting skills into motion, even though I have never acted a day in my life! she groaned and rubbed her temples.  
  
Ok, Usagi, just act like you did back home, innocent and oblivious, so not to draw attention to yourself like the doctor said she frowned, she really hated the fact that in a way she would be repeating what she didn't want to relive. She shrugged, "at least they won't know my true self, not like the others did. This way they won't know my weaknesses." She whispered to herself.  
  
She sighed and watched the scenery pass by her window. (AN: for now on I will refer to her as Serena)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car ride was fairly long, at least, longer than she had expected. The huge mansion was something else she wasn't expecting as her mouth dropped slightly in surprise. She knew he was wealthy, well that's what the device told her, that is if she even had a chip planted in her brain at all; but this was ridiculous. I have to make a note to ask Pluto later  
  
Winston came around and opened the door for her. She followed him to the trunk and grabbed one of her bags, an act that surprised him. "Iie Miss Serena, you run along and ring the door bell, though the offer was quite kind of you, I'm fine here with your luggage." She smiled sincerely and headed to the door.  
  
She pushed the small white button and a loud 'ding dong' rang through the house. Footsteps came toward the entrance and the door flew open to reveal a boy with the whitest blonde hair that she had ever seen; his innocent face and blue eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Serena?" She nodded, "Hai, and you would be Quatre?"  
  
"Hai, onegai come in, Winston will bring your things to your room." Serena followed him down a long hallway. Her gaze went along the walls and over the large paintings hanging on them, filled with the smiling faces of his sisters, all 29 of them.  
  
They soon reached a wide doorway, lacking doors, which led into a study of some sort; two familiar faces stared back at her.  
  
Trowa stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest; his tawny bang hung low covering the top portion of his face leaving only one visible green eye, which stared at her as she entered the room. She came from behind Quatre to get a better look at the spacious room. She could hear typing and turned to see a boy with chestnut hair.  
  
Heero sat at a small desk typing on his laptop computer, paying her no mind, as if she didn't exist. "Hey guys, this is my cousin Serena," Quatre introduced to them. "That's Trowa standing there against the wall and the one that's typing is Heero." Serena smiled as she received a small nod from Trowa. Heero lifted his gaze away from the laptop and glanced at the new comer.  
  
He stared at her with suspicion, yet Serena could tell that he was not at all interested in who she was, even if she was Quatre's 'cousin,' which was why his attention was, once again, focused on what ever was on the screen of his computer.  
  
She frowns slightly catching Quatre's attention, "he's not one for conversation," he whispers and gives a chuckle. She glances back at Heero watching his fingers move synchronized, never skipping a beat. Why am I not surprised she thought  
  
A loud shout is heard from somewhere down the hall followed by running feet. "Say goodbye to your braid, Maxwell!!" The back door flies open and the only thing Serena could make out was a braid of hair that flew past her face; the rest was a blur.  
  
Duo grabbed Serena by her shoulders and stood behind her, shaking. She could do nothing but stand still and wait to see what had him hiding. A Chinese boy with black hair in a tight pony-tail, came running into the room with a Katana in his hand. His face was twisted in rage and annoyance.  
  
"Maxwell, you baka, I can still see you!" he smirks. "Save me," he yelps to Serena who just stands there with a blank expression on her face. Wufei walks closer making Duo back up still holding Serena in front of him, "Now now, Fei-chan. You wouldn't risk hurting her, would ya?" Wufie cringed at the nickname.  
  
"I hate that name!!! It's Wufei, WUFEI!!!" Duo shrugs, "whatever Fei-chan."  
  
"Um, Duo, would you mind releasing my cousin, onegai?" Duo blinks and for the first time realizes that Serena was in the room, his fear kept him from noticing her. "This is your cousin, Quatre? She's cute!" She blushes and sticks out her hand, "I'm Serena."  
  
"Duo, and the one with the katana, is Fei-chan." Duo flinches, "MAXWELL!!" He turns to him putting up his hands in a surrendering motion, "Gomen, gomen." He turns back to Serena and sighs, "Let me rephrase that. HE is Wufei." She nods and smiles at all of them, "nice to meet you all."  
  
"So babe, how old are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm 17" she said, hesitating a bit, after all Dr. V never said anything about age. I'm not exactly lying, since that is my age or at least it was in my world "Hey!! So are we! Isn't that weird?" he asked. It's was more of a question for himself as his head cocked slightly to the right as if in deep thought. To Serena, he looked adorable.  
  
"So." he said, snapping out of his reverie. "Where are you from?"  
  
Serena was prepared for this question; she had practiced her answer on the shuttle to Earth. "No where in particular since I've traveled a lot."  
  
Quatre nodded in understanding. "Did you travel with your parents?" Trowa asked suddenly, startling Duo since he wasn't known to speak more than a couple of words assuming that they even received a full sentence.  
  
Serena could sense the prosecution in his voice; in other words he wanted to know if she had anything to do with the deeds her 'parents' committed.  
  
She just gave him an innocent look and shook her head, "Not really, just between boarding schools and then it was orphanages after they died." She said feigning sadness, as tears appeared in her eyes ready to fall if they were needed. And the award for best actress goes to Usagi Tsukino in her most dramatic roll as Serena Mikazuki Serena inwardly laughed.  
  
Quatre shot Trowa a chastising look before patting her on the back and whispering words of encouragement. If Trowa felt guilty he didn't show it. Though, if anyone looked closer they could see the tenderness in his green eye.  
  
Heero looked up from the screen and glanced at the blonde who was being comforted by Quatre. His eyes narrowed a bit, there was just something off about her, he couldn't explain it; but it was obvious that his late nights would be filled with code breaking and computer hacking.  
  
Serena wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She could feel eyes boring into her frame and looked up to meet Heero's gaze, his cobalt eyes dug into her making her wince. She blinked her attention away from his glare to Wufei, who was talking.  
  
"Weak Onna." He muttered. She raised a brow, "excuse me?"  
  
"To cry for traitors is dishonorable." He said with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Quatre paled as he looked to his cousin for a response. She gave Wufei a blank look, but instead of getting upset over the comment, she pouted. "I know my parents did inexcusable things, demo that was just plain mean, Fei-chan."  
  
Wufei eyes widened slightly as he looked upon her adorably cute face; rolling his eyes at the hateful nickname he made his way toward the exit, "injustice!"  
  
Duo laughed out right, "Oh, that was picture perfect! Me and you are definitely going to get along." Still laughing he followed after Wufei screaming the nickname down the hallway.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat, "well, I think it's time to show you to your room now, Miss Serena."  
  
"Um, Quatre?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Onegai, don't call me that, Serena's just fine; besides, we're family." She said with a cheerful smile before leaving the room.  
  
Before following her out, Quatre looked over at Trowa who winked at him causing a light blush to form on Quarte's cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door opened to reveal a large room colored in shades of burgundy and silver. A queen sized canopy bed sat in the middle of room with a lamp table on both sides, each having crystalline lamps sitting on top.  
  
A bureau made out of fine wood that glistened with polish stood against the wall at the left of the doorway and a chiffonnier (AN: ??) that was topped with unused makeup and perfume; it was located against the wall that was across from the bed.  
  
Serena stared at the extravagant room in awe, she had never seen anything like it, well at least up close and personal. Her luggage sat in the middle neatly piled and ready to be open. "Do you like it?"  
  
She swallowed and nodded, "Hai, very much, thank you." She smiled, "well I'll leave you to unpack." With that he left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Serena circled around the room still trying to get a feel for it or convince herself that she wasn't dreaming. She took a deep breath and began to unpack, she figured that since she was supposed to act like a normal teenager than she should start putting away her clothes; it seemed she would be there for awhile.  
  
Her suitcases were filled with nice pants, skirts, sweaters, tanks, shoes; everything that she had before, minus the pink bunnies. I was such a child then When she finished filling the drawers of the bureau, she made her way to the closet to find her uniform hanging.  
  
Her face twisted into a frown of disgust. "You can't be serious!" She stared at the brown almost green two piece outfit. "My uniform back home looks better than this and that thing was atrocious!" She sighed, "This better be worth it!" and put the uniform back in the closet.  
  
After she got everything put way she slid the now empty suitcases under the bed and began to rummage through her purse. She found her passport, ID and a wallet full of money and credit cards. Her mouth dropped open in shock, what the hell was she going to do with all this money?  
  
She kept thinking she forgot something and took out one small suitcase. She opened it and felt around the bottom, finding a tag she pulled on it to reveal hidden compartment filled with guns, knives small bugs that she could plant around the house. Kami, there's an arsenal in my suitcase!  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, she jumped and threw the suitcase back under the bed and everything back in her purse and set it on one of the nightstands, "Hai?"  
  
"Dinner will be served in five minutes, Miss Serena."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Thanks Winston, and call me Serena." She could hear his footsteps going down the hall to the stairway and soon disappeared. She gave her room one last look before she left for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, she came walking into the room exhausted, she had never wanted to witness anything like that again. Throughout the whole dinner Wufei and Duo yelled at each other back and forth across the table, Trowa and Quatre were playing some little secret game since the whole time all Quatre did was blush.  
  
And she didn't even want to get into Heero, considering that the whole night was filled with his glares in her direction. She let out a breath and plopped on her bed to stare at the ceiling; she really was in way over  
  
her head.  
  
Right when she was ready to fall asleep a shadow moved over the wall making her jump up in a sitting position. She sighed in relief when the time warrior stared back at her in amusement, "Kami Puu! You scared the shit out of me!" She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to meet her.  
  
"Gomen, that was not my intention." Pluto smiled trying her hardest not to laugh out right. Serena couldn't help but smile in return, "So, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I just came to see how you were doing." Serena shrugged, "Ok, I guess. It's just a little weird here."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"Oh by the way, do I really have a chip in my head?" She said scratching the side of her head absently.  
  
Pluto licked her lips, "Iie, in order to send you here, I needed to make sure that you'd be given shelter, clothes and all the other necessities, so you took the place of a human who, technically, was a test tube baby. In the doctors' eyes you are their experiment, demo you and I know that you're not. "  
  
"So, why do I know everything about this place and the people?"  
  
"It's a way for you to adapt more to this environment, it's not the chip, it's your own subconscious."  
  
Serena nodded, "demo why here? I thought I was going away from the fighting." Pluto sighed.  
  
"Usagi, you can't run away from who you are, and I wish you'd stop. I sent you here so you'd get an understanding of what the real world is, that not everything is fought with magic. These are real humans with real problems, it's an excellent way for you to grow and face that reality."  
  
"Will I have to kill anyone?"  
  
"Hai, you're expected to demo those you kill are your enemy."  
  
Serena pushed back her tears and nodded slowly, she understood it now, she trusted Pluto, which was really hard for her to admit since Pluto was the only one at that moment that she did trust, with the exception of one other person. Pluto's crimson eyes lowered a bit as if she had something to say, but didn't know how.  
  
Before Serena could address it, Pluto cleared her throat, "Well, the gate needs my presence, I'll talk to you soon." Serena watched her disappear through a portal and then she was alone. what was she hiding?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena rolled over with a groan, "shutup! I heard you the first time," she said to no one in particular. She reached over and slapped the alarm clock on the ground and it immediately stopped ringing. "stupid clock." She muttered and raised form the bed.  
  
She shuffled slowly over to the door; her eyes still half closed. She turned the knob and was met with a huge bathroom. She blinked several times before she realized where she was, "Hey, this isn't the closet!" She looked to her left and saw the door, which led to the closet.  
  
She giggled at her stupidity, shaking her head; she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
15 minutes later she stepped out awake and refreshed as the steam followed her out of the bathroom into the bedroom. She combed out her hair and put it back into the french braid she was so used to by now.  
  
Frowning, she made her way over to the closet and pulled out the uniform that she was expecting to wear and got dressed.  
  
Serena walked down the stairs to the main level. Every now and then she'd scratch her neck where the scarf and collar met. "this stupid itchy uniform…" she would mutter out loud.  
  
Still trying to straighten her uniform in a more comfortable way, she blindly made her way to the dining hall for breakfast. Serena passed a door and stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Turning toward the room, she peeked inside. The room resembled a study with books against the wall and a desk in the middle of the room. Her eyes wandered over the furniture and stopped at a painting on the wall.  
  
She eyed it closely though not suspicious, just curious, she didn't know why but this room gave her weird vibes, an almost familiar feeling.  
  
She blinked and shook her head; she felt nauseated all of a sudden and needed to lean against the wall for support. She walked out the room into the airy hall to catch her breath for a bit, but strangely she felt better. She shrugged it off and continued her walk to the dining hall. "I need food."  
  
When she finally reached the dining hall, she was greeted with a table full of delicious food, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, the whole works, and Quatre's smiling face. "Good Morning, Mi…." He cleared his throat when he saw Serena's face.  
  
"I mean, good morning, Serena, how was your sleep?" She smiled in return and sat down. "Good, better than what I've had in long time." She answered absently never catching the look that Quatre gave her. "So, where's everyone?" she asked through mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"Trowa and Wufei already left, Duo and Heero should be coming down soon." She nodded and kept eating.  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo said in his usual cheerful voice. "hmm, food." He said with a twinkle in his violet eyes and began to pile his plate high with food with out a care in the world. Serena smiled and shook her head. he eats more than me! Quatre just blinked, he was never going to get used to Duo's appetite.  
  
Heero came in wordlessly, never acknowledging anyone on the room, "Good Morning, Heero. Want any breakfast before we leave?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hn." He said and took a seat. "I guess that means 'Hai'?" Serena asked Quatre, who at the moment had a hopeless look on his face before shaking his head.  
  
Duo laughed, choking on his food. Serena's brows rose as she looked at the scene. When his coughing died down Duo looked at them incredulously, "Thanks for your concern guys." He said sarcastically making Serena giggle. Heero glanced at her and then back at his plate before he started to eat the little bit of food he had on it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car stopped at the curb to let out the four students in front of the huge school.  
  
Serena stared at it in awe, she really was getting annoyed with all these mansions. She scratched behind her neck again earning a chuckle from Duo. "They're itchy, aren't they?" She nodded and began to fix her collar.  
  
"You must be Serena?" Serena looked up to see a girl with dark blonde hair that went to her shoulders standing in a similar uniform on the steps. She recognized her immediately, "Hai, you must be Relena Peacecraft?" she could hear Duo groan in annoyance.  
  
She nodded and turned to the others that were with Serena. Her eyes shined with joy as soon as they landed on Heero, "Hello everyone." She said without redirecting her gaze.  
  
Serena noticed this and rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that this girl was the queen of the world and the reason for peace between the colonies and Earth. All this girl did was preach pacifism and here she was fantasizing about a Gundam Pilot who's killed too many people to keep count. What a hypocrite  
  
When Relena finally snapped out her reverie, she told Serena to follow her, while the boys attended their classes. Serena looked back and caught a glance at Heero who was trying his hardest not to pull his gun while Duo tried to calm him down. Serena laughed inwardly, well at least she wasn't the only here who felt the same way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She closed the door behind her and sighed in relief; she was grateful to get out of the office. Relena's words still echoed in her ears, "this is a peaceful atmosphere where all the students get along and don't feel pressured. The teachers speak of nothing but pacifism and teach our students how to maintain these practices, for war is not the answer, there is only compromise…"  
  
Serena gagged. "Naïve twit!" she said as she made her way down the hall. She had to admit, she hated fighting, but when she did, it was because times called for it, compromise didn't always work.  
  
With her transcript in her hand she attempted to find her next class, but a whisper made her stop in the middle of the hall. Her brows crinkled in concentration as she followed the voice. She turned the corner and saw a man wearing an officer's uniform. He was leaning against the wall with some sort of small walkie talkie in his right hand and a gun in the other.  
  
She tiptoed behind him to listen to the conversation, her mind screaming ~attack, attack~.  
  
"Find him and kill him, he wants it and he wants it now! Don't fail." The guy nodded, "I understand, over and out." He put the device in his pocket and turned around. Before he could react Serena had kicked the gun out of his hand into her own.  
  
She kicked him in the stomach and flipped him to the floor.  
  
With her foot on his neck and the gun cocked at his head she began to question him. "Who do you work for?" He stared at her with wide eyes, but then hardened in defiance.  
  
"Let me rephrase that." She took the safety off; he heard a click as she positioned the gun against the crotch of his pants. "Now, who is your employer?" he gulped, wincing as her foot was still pressed against his neck.  
  
"I don't know, I was just given my orders demo I don't know by whom."  
  
"What orders?"  
  
"To kill Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"He has something."  
  
Serena processed the information over in her head. So he does have something, demo what? "Nani?"  
  
The man redirected his gaze. She knew he wasn't going to say anything else, but that wasn't important, she had enough information.  
  
The guy began to struggle in her hold, "where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
"I told you all I know, so you can let me go now." She stared at him in confusion, "Go? When did we make that arrangement?"  
  
Her mind screamed ~kill him, he's a witness~ "You've seen my face, I can't let you go." His eyes widened to a considerable size before she shifted her foot and the sound of his neck breaking was heard.  
  
Serena put the safety back on the gun and put it in her book bag, "I can definitely add this to my collection." She looked up and down the hall before she kicked the janitor's door open and rolled the body into the closed space. She closed the door and made her way to class, whistling as if nothing happened at all.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
I'm done with chapter 3, stay tuned for part 4. R&R    
  
  


	5. chapter 4 the tattoo

Hey guys! Here I am back with another chapter for you as an appreciation for all the reviews. I know some of you are confused, but I promise, things will begin to make sense, I don't know when, but trust me, eventually you'll know what I mean. SO keep the Reviews coming, flames are welcomed too!  
  
This applies to all previous disclaimers; I got tired of writing them.  
  
Chapter 4- (The tattoo)  
  
  
  
She yawned and blinked her eyes; she was having a hard time trying to stay awake in this class. She looked over at the clock that hung above the exit, which read 2:10 p.m. She sighed, just twenty more minutes and she would finally be out of there.  
  
She didn't know how much more she could take, she had never heard so much talk about peace in all of her 17 years of living and it was driving her insane. Relena wasn't lying when she said that the professors try to establish a sense of peace  
  
She raised a brow more like brainwash a sense of peace!  
  
As she smirked at the thought, the teacher began a discussion of some new technology that could provide absolute peace for centuries ahead. He stood in front of the students with his glasses pushed to the bridge of his nose and told them to open to page 310 in their books.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes when the professor began to relate the new development with something that was invented over 50 years ago. "Now, I want you all to tell me in a two page report why these two machines are similar and yet at the same time different, then explain why the first prototype never survived and why the new model might be the ticket to total pacifism."  
  
She frowned and looked down to the row in front of her to see Duo leaning back in his seat with his head hanging over the back of the chair; his mouth was wide open where a quiet snore would escape every now and then.  
  
There was a pilot in every class she had and at least two were with her always. This made her job easier since Quatre was the only one who was in every single class including the one she was currently in.  
  
She smiled and turned to the rest of the boys, only three of the pilots were in this class. Quatre sat further in the front where he could hear the teacher better and Heero sat a few seats down in the row behind her. She could hear him typing on the laptop and turned her head slightly to look at him.  
  
His hands stopped immediately and she knew that he noticed her obvious staring. She looked up to meet his Prussian eyes, which were, once again, glaring at her. She didn't know what it was, but whenever she looked into his dark eyes, she felt hypnotized and she knew he felt it too.  
  
She blinked and turned her head away quickly. She hadn't noticed it before, but her breathing was now shallow and her heart was pounding. She swallowed and decided to ignore it, after all, the perfect soldier could be intimidating.  
  
Her eyes lowered catching the eyes of another classmate who was smiling at her. He had long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail that hung over his shoulder as he turned around in his seat to look at her. Matter of fact, she realized; that's been happening to her all day. She was just thankful that no one had the balls to walk up to her.  
  
Serena sighed annoyingly and laid her head in her arms and closed her eyes as the students began to ask questions about the assignment that was just given. She really wasn't in the mood for this; it was no secret that Usagi Tsukino hated school, it was just a shame that she had to pass that trait on to Serena Mikazuki.  
  
Her breathing became even and anyone could tell that she was fast asleep. In her subconscious she could hear the vagueness of a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in so long; she would never admit it, but she really missed it.  
  
". . . . .Kami, this girl sleeps like the dead! . . . . .You better have your homework today or it's detention for a week. . . . .Usagi, pay attention!. . . . .I don't know what to do with you, Usagi! . . . . .You're very bright, I don't want to see you waste your life away. . . . .You've seem to have been distracted for the last couple of weeks, is there something bothering you?"  
  
". . .Usagi?. . . .Usagi!"  
  
She opened her eyes and met the concerned face of her old sensei; she jumped back startled and almost claimed insanity when she realized that no one was there. Serena looked around before her gaze fell on the perfect soldier, who was, at the moment, staring at her in confusion, his eyes questioning.  
  
She turned back to the front of the class, breathed in deeply and released it through her tightly clenched lips. Even her old junior high teacher haunted her, she couldn't even sleep in class without hearing the scolding of Haruna-sensei, who might've been the only one who was actually concerned about her during her scouting days.  
  
Not even her best friend, Naru, sensed the change, but Haruna-sensei had.  
  
Serena shook her head of the past; she really didn't want to be reminded of her teacher's death and of the youma who punched a hole through her chest and walked away.  
  
Serena put her head in her hands Iie! Iie, not again!  
  
The teacher's last words, those words that kept Usagi from having a total mental breakdown as she held the dying woman in her arms. "Usagi? I knew. . . you were . . .special. . ."  
  
Serena clenched her eyes closed, she was on the brink of tears and she couldn't allow them to fall, they were a weakness and it would be that same weakness that would stir up questions. When she was sure the tears subsided, she removed her hands and sat back in her seat.  
  
At the start of the bell signaling the end of class and her ticket to freedom, she could feel those hypnotic eyes staring at her back as she stood to collect her things. She just hoped he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut, that is, if he saw the inner struggle with herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena walked through the double doors of the entrance of the school and could see a crowd forming a little ways down the sidewalk. From her position she could see Duo's braid swinging back in forth as he tried to look over the student's heads.  
  
She shook her head, smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Duo, what's going on?" He turned around and looked at her, "I dunno, there's officers all around and there's an ambulance parked."  
  
She stood on her tiptoes to get a better look and could see the white vehicle parked in the street with the doors wide open "What do you think happened?"  
  
He shrugged and tapped a student on the shoulder, "Hey man, what's going on?"  
  
The guy ran his fingers through his short red hair and scratched the freckles on his face; "they found this dead body in the janitor's closet." Duo's eyebrows rose as he looked toward Serena who feigned the same reaction.  
  
"That's terrible!" she said as her gaze fell back on the scene. At that moment the side doors of the school opened and out walked two men holding a stretcher with a body spread out on top; it was covered with a sheet.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the body's hand, which hung over the side of the stretcher. The glove was half off and she could see the beginning of a tattoo, though she wasn't sure since she was too far from the scene to get a good look.  
  
She made a mental note and in a blink of an eye her mask was back on.  
  
When she turned around, she came face to face with the other four pilots. Their eyes scanned over the scene and then they each made eye contact as if relaying a secret message without anyone knowing, but Serena caught it and she knew that they were up to something.  
  
She quickly redirected her attention back to the scene and began to make more mental notes.  
  
A few minutes passed and she could feel a presence behind her. She turned around to see, who else, but the perfect soldier himself. He stared at her and surprisingly it wasn't a glare, but his stare was hard. She stared back at him in confusion.  
  
"Nani?" he stared for a little longer before he answered. "You seem a little too interested."  
  
She shrugged, "Of course, there was a dead body in our school. Aren't you just a tad curious?" he looked her up and down and began to relax a little, which Serena caught. She smiled, "I do believe you gave me a whole sentence this time, not your usual disposition, ne?"  
  
Her smile turned flirtatious as she stepped closer to him; leaning up she whispered in his ear. "I think your warming up to me." Heero stood in the same position as before, but his eyes had clouded over before they returned to their usual color of Prussian blue.  
  
Quatre began to walk toward the parking lot and stopped to wave to them. "The limousine is waiting!" Serena winked at Heero before walking past him. Duo's brows rose in surprise then furrowed in confusion as he looked at Heero's reaction.  
  
Heero uncrossed his arms and turned to meet Duo's violet gaze. Before Duo could say anything about the scene he just saw between the two, Heero narrowed his eyes and said, "it doesn't concern you" before walking away to meet the others.  
  
Duo's eyes lowered to the ground then closed as he tried to push the guilt away, he hoped his thoughts were wrong, but like Heero had said, it wasn't his concern, and he knew he was right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
All five teens sat in the limo in silence. Quatre looked around and cleared his throat, "So Serena, how was your first day?"  
  
She smiled at him, "it was better than I thought." As her thoughts ran back to the events of the day, Serena winced when she grasped the fact that she killed for the first time. Though, the guilt wasn't as strong as she thought it would be; it was still there.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned to look out of the window into the wooded areas that decorated the side of the road.  
  
It was the first time Serena realized that Quatre's mansion was in a secluded area away from the public and by the looks of the others, they seemed to be a little too anxious to get back to the house.  
  
As soon as the car pulled into the long driveway, the boys jumped out and hurried into the house. Serena followed and could see Heero on his laptop and to her, it seemed he got a very interesting message.  
  
Hopefully they would be leaving on another mission letting her begin her own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A half-hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and in walked Quatre, he stood in the middle of the floor with his hands clasped behind his back. "Serena, we have to step out for a bit, will you be alright?" She nodded without asking questions, which gave Quatre relief since he wasn't prepared for them.  
  
When he left she waited for his footsteps to disappear before glancing into the hallway to see if he was gone; then closed and locked her door. Grabbing the suitcases from under the bed she threw them open and pulled out her collection.  
  
Going into her book bag she pulled out the gun she took from the soldier and hung it on one of the hooks that lined the bottom of the suitcase while grabbing the set of listening devices. She waited for the slight vibration of the floor to stop before she made her way to the stairs to begin to make her tour.  
  
She made her way into the lounge area which was where the pilots spent most of their time; something she noticed when she first arrived. She went to the lamp on one of the side tables and pulled out one of the devices. It was thin and clear and pealed off like a sticker, she put her hand under the lampshade and attached it.  
  
She made her rounds to every room on the main floor including the kitchen, putting the bugs in unsuspecting places. She couldn't help but notice that the house seemed to be empty and she wondered where all the people were. She didn't have time to investigate though, she only had a short time left and she still had the rooms upstairs to do.  
  
She quickly made her way down the hallway to the last remaining room, which was the study. She entered without hesitating and attached one device underneath the desk. As she made her way toward the painting on the wall, she got a sharp pain in her head.  
  
She put her fingers to her temple and started to back away running into the desk along the way. Then the nausea hit and she knew she was going to throw up. As she ran from the room she suddenly realized the disgusting feeling was no longer there.  
  
She looked back at the room and eyed it suspiciously; there wasn't an explanation for what happened, she just couldn't comprehend it. After a few moments, she shook her head and moved up the stairs to finish her mission.  
  
She only needed to go into four rooms; Quatre and Trowa saved her about two devices, since it was obvious that the two were involved. The whole situation reminded her of two people from her past, the two who were supposed to protect her the most, the only lovers in the female group.  
  
Serena shook her head and forced herself to think about the task at hand. She went through each room except for the perfect soldier's, which was where she stood at that moment.  
  
She hesitated as she turned the knob, and she wasn't surprised when she found it to be locked. She pulled a pin out of her hair and began working on it. In few seconds she heard a satisfying 'click' as she proceeded cautiously.  
  
She didn't want to give him any idea of a disturbance, but one thing she was sure about was that he trusted everyone in the house enough to not put up any cameras in his room. She smiled to herself and began to place the bugs in various places in the room, one by his bed and one underneath the desk.  
  
She got tempted to decode his messages on his laptop but she knew he would know she was there and she couldn't take that chance. Fucking with his laptop is like killing his best friend, who I'm pretty sure, is his laptop  
  
She didn't need the information that bad, besides she'd rather obtain it herself; she had her pride.  
  
"Kuso!" She cursed when she felt the floor vibrate. She looked around the room quickly to make sure she didn't leave anything and made her way to the door, locking it on her way out, she closed the door and ran down the hall to her own room.  
  
She put the suitcases back underneath her bed and threw off her uniform to put on a pair of sweats. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall and she quickly opened her books on the desk and sat down to give the illusion of her studying.  
  
"Come in." she said at the sound of the knock and Duo stuck his head through the opening. She blinked at him, "Duo you can come completely in if you want." He smiled and embarrassed smile and walked into the room.  
  
"Gomen, were not used to having girls in the house." Serena could only smile in return.  
  
"Um, just came to tell you, we're back and…" he frowned when he saw her books. "Ugh! You're actually doing homework?" She almost laughed outright; he sounded so much like her.  
  
"Hai, I'm working on the history paper that was given today." His eyes bulged, "what history paper?" She looked at him confused before she remembered that he was asleep when the teacher gave the assignment.  
  
"Well if you were paying attention instead of drooling then you would know." She teased. He stuck out his bottom lip; "I can't help it, that class is boring!" She giggled at his antics and handed over her notes, which she managed to steal from the professor's files. "Here"  
  
He looked at it like it was going to jump and bite him, "Nani?" she asked. He pouted again, "I'm allergic to homework." She shook her head and shoved the notebook into his arms, "tough! If you want to amount to anything you have to do it!"  
  
He mumbled his way to the door, just before he closed it Serena heard him mumble, "I help save the world and how do they thank me? They give me homework!" Serena shook her head and frowned at her books. "If you want to amount to anything…did I really say that?"  
  
She got up from the desk and got on her hands and knees to pull out a black leather bag from under the bed. She unzipped it and pulled out a laptop of her own. She smiled to herself, she had almost forgotten about it but now she had an excuse to use it.  
  
To the pilots it will look as if she's doing her paper, but if they looked closer, they would see her control of the listening devices she planted all over the house, but of course no one could get in without her password, which was voice activated.  
  
She cracked her knuckles before she began typing, her fingers worked over the keys as if she was an expert which was ironic, seeing that Usagi knew nothing about computers, but then again, Usagi was dead.  
  
Her eyes hardened at the screen as she tried to crack a code. They glazed over and it was obvious that Serena was gone replaced with a trained assassin on a mission. When the screen said "access granted," her eyes returned to the crystal blue they were before as she read the contents in the files.  
  
She read the through the results saved in the morgue files. She could've snuck into the building itself, but it was easier to just crack open a code and call it a day; besides she wasn't in the mood.  
  
She smiled when she came across the 'no name' victim's information.  
  
"Foot mark on throat area….broken neck..yadda yadda yadda…" She scrolled down and stopped when something caught her eye. "Tattoo on right hand." She clicked on a link and a picture popped up. (AN: it could happen!)  
  
The tattoo was done in black ink, it was a strange design and yet it looked almost familiar. The top part was a bunch of loops that came down in an almost crescent moon shape. To anyone, it would be beautiful, but Serena knew there was more to it than that.  
  
She decided to use the Internet to see if the tattoo was copyrighted and if it was, she needed to know what it meant if it had meaning at all.  
  
***********  
  
Two hours had past and she hadn't come up with anything which frustrated the hell out of her. She looked toward the window and her brows rose. She hadn't realized the sun went down, she was so wrapped up in finding that tattoo that she didn't even notice.  
  
She bit her lip, "Shimatta! This tattoo has got to be somewhere…." She sat up in her seat suddenly and clicked into her e-mail and started typing. "Maybe Doctor V has seen it before." She attached the photo and pushed send.  
  
She made a note to check her mail tomorrow and was about to get up and take a shower when the link to the lounge area in the bottom right corner of the screen started blinking. the listening devices She put the earphone in her ear and pushed link at the same time saying, "Hotoru" as her password.  
  
She could hear five different voices and she knew they were the pilots. She sat back and listened carefully.  
  
"So you think the guy that was killed today was sent after me." Quatre's small voice came through. Trowa turned to him with a serious face, "Hai, he had the tattoo, I'm sure of it."  
  
Serena smiled to herself I knew it  
  
Duo got up and paced the floor, "so what do we do now?"  
  
"We have to be more cautious." Wufei said with his crossed arms and black eyes narrowed. Quatre shook his head, "demo what about Serena, she could be in danger too; they will surely kill her for it, if it's as powerful as we think it is."  
  
Serena held the ear piece closer to hear the conversation better. It? What do you have Quatre?  
  
"Then you shouldn't have brought her here." Everyone in the room looked over at the perfect soldier. His head was down but his eyes never strayed from Quatre's gaze. Quatre looked away in shame, "I didn't mean too, I just…..she's my cousin."  
  
"She can't be trusted." Quatre frowned at Heero's comment and looked at his lover who gave him a look a of reassurance and his obvious agreement. Quatre could do nothing but nod, "I understand."  
  
***************************************  
  
I'm done! Pretty boring huh? well there's more in the next chapter I promise! Review! Review! I want to know what you think. ^_~ 


	6. chapter 5 kiss and tell

Sorry! I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I've just been having a slight problem with writer's block, that was until my hand started writing by itself and it happened to be the notes to this chapter. So I'm back! Anyway, I just started college as a freshman so I'm a little preoccupied and then there's the whole Harry Potter mode I've been stuck in for the past couple of months. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM

Chapter 5

Five figures sat in a semi-circle. The tension towered around each person causing their throats to close up as they suffocated from the anxiety and nervousness that each of them felt. The five pairs of eyes stared at the lone body that sat cross legged in front of the fire, which was the only source of light in the small crystallized room.

Her last three fingers of the left hand grasped those of the right as the index and thumb stood upright touching the other pair. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed as if she was in some type of prayer. Every now and then a murmur or two could be heard from her mouth, but other than that there was nothing but silence.

An hour or two must have past and some were getting impatient, their eyes never leaving the person sitting in the middle, the one who could give them the answer to their question. 

The flames sent shadows dancing on the walls and over the only male in the room. He stood against the far wall, his right crossed the left ankle as he nonchalantly sipped from the goblet of gold filled with a luscious taste of red wine.

The blaze from the fire flickered in his eyes, those depths once a brilliant blue, now an endless sea of lust and greed. 

His face was cold and expressionless as he waited for the raven-haired scout to reveal what information she was able to obtain. 

The same thought seemed to travel through everyone's minds, what the hell is taking her so long?

A few more minutes pass before violet eyes snap open. Her breathing was erratic and sweat beads coated her forehead. Tears blurred her vision, but before they could escape down her cheeks, she blinked them away and turned to the other six in the room.

The dark male looks down into the goblet as he swirls the red liquid around. "Well?"

Clearing her throat, she nervously stands from her position and hesitantly walks across the room to stand in front of his composed form. 

"T-the fire goddess c-can not locate her. It's as if she has completely disappeared from this very planet."

A frown marred the blonde's face. She sat on her knees and a finger twirled a strand around her finger. With her crystal blues filled with irritation she voices the bothersome question, eyes rolling. 

"The only way for her to be this unreachable is if she used another source of teleportation, something more powerful."

The male smiled with a malicious smirk. His eyes lifted from his goblet for the first time since the silence in the room ended. With a snort he nodded.

"Hai, something powerful indeed, like the Time Gates."

All pairs of eyes met one another before turning their curious gazes back on the one who obviously was in charge of the whole thing.

"Then we have to tell Setsuna and let her know that Time has been abused without her knowledge." rushed the brunette in green.

He snorted once more.

"Of course she knows baka! Do you really think that twit got through that gate on her own undetected?" he growled, his face growing redder in annoyance at the question which had an obvious answer. Her green eyes lowering to the ground in shame.

"Then we have a traitor in the group." the blue-haired scout stated.

"Do we confront her?" the one with the aqua hair asked as her eyes met those of her lover, the sandy bangs falling into her lover's view as the look was returned.

He shook his head and replied.

"Iie, not yet, _soon _demo not yet. She shall get what she deserves in the end just as the last traitor…."

Smiles of twisted cruelty appeared on all seven faces, their eyes grew darker as the pictures of tyranny and torture came into their minds. His eyes looked down into the goblet once again and continued.

"Death will become her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A beeping sound echoed throughout the dark and silent room disturbing the sleeping blonde.

Serena rolled over groggily and hit the alarm clock roughly, she repeated the motion when the noise didn't stop. It took her a couple of more tries to realize the sound came from across the room as she looked at the flashing screen of her computer. She groaned to herself wondering why she didn't turn the system off before she went to bed and walked barefoot over to the desk that sat against the far wall. She frowned at the noise. She could've at least turned down the damn volume.

She touched the mouse causing the screen to clear from its black screen saver to reveal the computer's desktop with 

__

New Mail flashing at the bottom of the screen. She clicked it and watched a box pop up with the e-mail attached.

__

This tattoo is the rebel group's emblem, after each person becomes 

a member it is required of that person to accept this marking as their

initiation. This tattoo can be found on two parts of the body, the left

shoulder or the right hand. The marking in question is not made with 

the usual pigment, therefore, its origin still remains undetermined.

Serena blinked at the message and frowned.

"I don't get a reply for a total of ten days and when the doctor finally makes the damn effort, it's only three sentences long! From the long wait, you'd think she was writing a book." she mumbled and deleted the message. 

Though the screen was now the solid color that made up the background on the desktop, Serena sat in the chair, her eyes glued to the monitor in thought. She couldn't explain it, she just had the weirdest feeling about the message. It wasn't clear, but her mind kept wandering back to it. Was there something useful in the e-mail? When she couldn't think of an answer she ignored the feeling and stepped away from the desk to continue the sleep that had been interrupted.

A glance at her clock, which read 3:25 am, tells her that she has a few more hours of sleep before her alarm goes off to bring her back to the reality that has become her life. 

As she was pulling back the covers to climb into bed another beep from the computer had her standing, once again, in front of the annoying laptop. Looking over at the clock for a second time, Serena pouted and slumped her 

shoulders before turning her complete attention to the situation. 

Her eyes narrowed when she saw it was one of the sensors that was attached to the listening devices she planted around the house about two weeks ago, which had been activated. 

"Who could be up at this hour?"

She clicked on the link and found that someone was moving through the study. Though, it could be Quatre, since it was his study in the first place, Serena had to be sure, so she triggered the micro-cameras, which was a new asset that had been added two days ago when the boys left for another mission. 

The cameras were night-detectors so she could clearly see into the room and the masked person who was randomly searching through the drawers, throwing various objects on the floor and across the desk. 

She watched him for a few more minutes, a habit that she picked up before her arrival. Sometimes you have to watch the enemy to get the information that you want. 

Grabbing a small handgun, she sticks it into her bra underneath her baggy t-shirt so it couldn't be seen and makes her way down to the stairway to peer down to the main floor. She waited a few moments before creeping slowly down the stairs to stand to the side of the study's entrance. 

The door was cracked and she could still hear movement within the room. When the door swung open her leg came up and hit the intruder in the face sending him swaggering back into the room in surprise. 

Serena took a fighting stance and with a smirk on her face, urged him to come forward with a flick of her wrist. The masked male swung a punch, which she easily blocked landing her own on his chest. He swung again, but before he could strike her she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back.

Without hesitation, he jumped up from the floor and ran down the hall with Serena close on his heals. During his mad dash to the back of the house, he repeatedly knocked over pieces of furniture that lined the hall. Serena cursed as she avoided the falling items. The pilots were probably wide awake and would be on their way to see what was causing the commotion.

When they reached the kitchen, Serena turned on the lights as she ran passed the switches. 

The intruder made his way toward the back door, which was located in the room adjacent to the one they were in now. Serena refused to let him go, Dr. V would have her head if she didn't at least get a look at his face. 

Using the counter at her advantage, she flipped onto the surface and leaped to the other side, knocking him down with a kick to his back. Before he could attempt to run, she pushed him down to the floor with her foot and snatched off his mask. Her eyes widened at the sight of his face.

He was actually a _she_.

The girl looked about nineteen years old with shoulder length ice-blue hair and gray eyes that glared back at Serena. 

Serena frowned, anyone could have made the same mistake considering that the girl was clad in black combat gear giving no indication of her gender. 

The blonde's attention went to the door where she could hear footsteps running in their direction. If she didn't think quickly, her cover would be blown and then she'd be in deep shit. While Serena was distracted, the girl tried to escape as she began to creep slowly toward the door.

Serena saw her motives as her eyes wandered around the kitchen to land on the frying pan sitting on the stove. She didn't think twice as she grabbed it and swung it through the air, hitting the intruder in the head. As the girl fell limp to the floor, the door swung open to reveal the curious faces of the gundam pilots. 

"Serena? What happened?" Quatre asks looking from her to the unconscious girl on the floor. 

Without hesitation, Serena relays the whole situation to them.

"She chased me here so I grabbed the first thing I saw and hit her over the head with it." she said indicating the frying pan still in her hand.

"Is she dead?" she asked, her bottom lip between her teeth; a cute and innocent expression she was hoping would convince them further 

Trowa kneels down and checks the girl's state.

"Iie, she has a pulse." 

Duo peeks around Quatre,.

"So, who knocked down all the furniture in the hallway?"

Serena made a guilty expression, "Oh, that was me." he raised a brow in question.

"Nani! I was _trying _to get away, excuse me for wanting to live." 

Quatre smiles regretfully and walks over to her. Taking the pan out of her hand and placing it on the counter, he begins to steer her from the room, murmuring his apologies. 

"Gomen nasai, for the inconvenience Serena, why don't you go back to bed and we'll take care of this." 

"Matte, she was going through your things in the study, Quatre. I mean, what could she be looking for anyway? It's not like you have anything valuable in a _study_, ne?" 

Quatre looked at her guiltily, but before he could respond, Heero stepped between them. Facing Serena his eyes stared at her hard.

Without breaking eye contact he spoke to the others. 

"I'll take her to her room, you four wait herein case she wakes up." 

Before anyone could respond, he dragged Serena out of the kitchen, up the stairs and straight to her room. 

"What are you guys hiding?" Serena said as she turned the knob of her door.

Heero didn't respond to her question, instead he narrowed his eyes. 

"Oh, the great silent treatment! Fine, keep your secrets." 

Before she turned to enter her room, Heero spoke up.

"Remember _Mikazuki_, curiosity killed the cat." Serena frowned at the statement.

"If the cat is smart, it won't _get _killed." she watched his brow rise.

"They _always _get killed." with that said he starts walking away.

"Hey! Was that a threat?" he ignored her and continued down the hallway.

"Heero…Hey! I'm talking to you!" 

As he turned the corner, she didn't see the small grin that formed on his lips before vanishing, leaving no evidence of the gesture. 

Serena crossed her arms over her chest and kicked the door closed. With a pout she walked over to her bed and laid down, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

__

Tactic: To gain information by feigning innocent

Mission: Accepted

Status: Unsuccessful

"Damn baka." she muttered before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She didn't get any answers, but Serena already knew that Quatre had something in his possession, something that everyone else desired, which was why assassins were being sent left and right. Whatever it was he had, it was assumed that it was kept at the manor. 

Okay, that was cool information to know. But, there was one problem; that _blasted _girl saw her combat skills and is bound to mention it to the pilots when she's questioned if she hasn't already. Kuso! 

Serena looked up from the book she was pretending to read and looked at the others in the room. Quatre was sitting in the chair opposite from her engrossed in his own book, eyebrows furrowed and shaking his head every once and awhile. 

His lover was stretched out on the couch to her right, his arms were folded behind his head with his eyes closed. 

Every couple of minutes, Quatre would look over at him and smile, but when he saw her watching, he would clear his throat and go back to reading his book. 

Serena didn't understand at all, it was like they were keeping it a secret, mind you, not doing a very good job of it. 

What was she going to do? Curse them? Maybe she should tell them that Duo's telling everyone that they've been caught doing it _everywhere_. 

To stifle the laugh that was erupting, Serena coughed and shifted in her seat. When she was comfortable she looked over at Duo who was sitting on the floor braiding his very long hair. Serena almost choked as Wufei scowled and began fingering his katana as he stared at the braid with a hunger in his eyes. 

Duo could feel Wufei's gaze and with a pout he hugged his braid close to his chest as his lip trembled. 

He is so kawaii she thought.

She didn't know where Heero was, which made her nervous. Well, she had to admit, nobody was acting different towards her, so there was a chance her cover wasn't blown yet. As soon as that thought left her, she paused and narrowed her eyes at the four pilots in the room. Or, they could be doing a damn good job _acting _as if her cover wasn't blown.

Serena bit the inside of her cheek, now she wasn't so sure. relax Usagi, stay calm. Don't let them see you nervous

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this caught the attention of Quatre who looked up at her with concern.

"Daiboju, Serena?"

Her eyes wandered around before she answered.

"Er, Hai. I-it's just those darn cramps keep acting up." She watched as Quatre's eyes narrowed in confusion then widened as the meaning began to make sense. Who wouldn't know about cramps when you grew up with twenty-nine sisters. 

He nodded and continued reading. She turned to see Duo looking at her with a look of horror on his face. She gave him a sweet smile, which made him turn away quickly and scramble from the room. She shook her head at his retreating figure, why is it that guys always run in the opposite direction when they hear the word _cramps_?

She mentally gave herself a pat on her back for quick thinking and turned back to her own book.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in her room, Serena paced the floor. She needed to get to the girl and find out herself. She couldn't stand here and wait it out, she needed to know right now if her cover was blown. That way, if it was, she would grab her shit and run! 

She spent all of yesterday doing her best to eavesdrop on every conversation that took place in the house. The pilots, she learned, usually held discussions late at night when everyone was supposed to be asleep. Well, no one gave her a bed time so she could do what she wanted and if that meant to bug somebody's room then so be it.

She found out the girl was being held at an abandoned warehouse for observation a couple of miles away. She would have to wait until the pilots went to sleep before she could do anything or at least wait until it was dark outside. 

Serena turned to look out of her window. The sun was already going down and she needed to get ready to make her departure.

With an evil smile she taped a message on the front of her door and closed it behind her. She needed to make sure no one tried to come and see her while she was gone. She wished she could see the look on Duo's face when he saw the message. There was no way he would enter a room that had _I have freakin' cramps! So unless you've come to tell me you've found the cure for PMS, I suggest you leave me alone! _pasted on the door.

Being a girl sure had it's advantages.

She changed into some black boot-cut jeans, a black tank top and leather boots. Adding a belt that could hold various small weapons, she grabbed one gun. Making sure it was loaded, though she knew she wasn't going to need it all, and put it in the waistband of her pants. 

By the time Serena finished wrapping her long hair into a tight bun, the moon was high and the sky twinkled with hundreds of stars. 

Before she opened her window, she turned out all the lights in the room and locked her door. Then she made her way down the vine-covered ladder attached to the side of the house. When she reached the ground, she crouched down and ran toward the servants entrances.

It was a known fact that when the servants went to town to get supplies, they used a separate entrance through the back gate, which led to a side road. Fortunately, they were given their own vehicle to do this, a vehicle she was planning on borrowing for the night.

The car was kept in a garage away from the house and closer to the secluded road. This was a good thing, seeing that they probably would hear the car start up and come running to investigate and she couldn't have that. 

When she reached the car she pulled out the set of keys from one of her pockets and got in. She would have to make sure to place the keys back on the hook in the pantry room when she got back. Starting the car, she drove down the street and out of sight.

Forty-five minutes later, Serena pulled the car over to the side of the road, making sure it was out of sight from those who would be traveling it later on in the evening and began to make her way through the wooded area that would eventually lead her to the warehouse.

"I better get some damn information from her if I'm going through all of this." she mumbled as she tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She sighed in relief when the building came into view.

She crouched down when a man came out the side door and lit his cigarette. He took a few puffs then threw the remainder on the ground and walked back inside. 

Serena's eyes wandered over the building, which was dark outside, but when she looked up at one of the windows she could see light streaming through. After scrutinizing her surroundings, she crept back into the bushes.

One guy at the door….one at the window….perhaps one right by her…all in all, no more than five…the other two are probably on the opposite side

Usually, they don't put too much security on one person and that, she decided, was a good thing. Now, all she needed to do was get inside and no doubt, every exit would be guarded, so there was only one way to do it---directly.

She walked up to the door and pounded on it with her fist.

Please let this guy be a complete baka and just open the door….like he's doing right now…

Before the guy could respond, Serena grabbed him the collar and dragged him outside where she hit him in the back of his head with the butt of her gun. She gave him a once over before moving through the door and down the hallway that would eventually lead her to the captive.

Making quiet steps she came to the end of the hall. She peered through the opening and could see nothing but open space as she looked toward the railing. When she came closer, she could see a large pit and in the middle was the girl, handcuffed to two bars that held one of the flats up, like the one she was standing on right now. Each arm was cuffed to a separate pole, preventing any escape.

Movement from the right had Serena jump back and put her back against the wall that blocked her from the guard's view. She looked around trying to find a place to hide her position, a smile appeared on her face when she looked up. 

As he turned the corner and walked down the same hall she was in, Serena let go of the bar and jumped down to his level not making a sound.

She crept up behind and put her hand around his mouth. The only sound he made was a grunt as she pulled the trigger on her gun she had pressed to his back. No sound followed. 

Serena's eyes wandered from the dart that stuck out from his back, she knew Doctor V wouldn't be pleased when she found out that she drugged instead of killed, but Serena still had morals and she wouldn't kill a person who was on her side, no…only the enemies.

two down…. she thought before making her way over to the railing. 

Just as she had expected, one guard sat a few feet away from the girl, his head was down as he fooled around with the box cutter in his hands.

Without hesitation, she raised the gun and pulled the trigger sending a dart into his chest. The guard slumped over and fell to the ground, gaining a confused look from the hostage. When she looked up she could see Serena climbing over the railing and sliding down one of the poles.

Her eyes widened when the girl recognized her from the other night, the cause for the lump that still resided on the back her head.

Serena walked to stand in front of the girl, her face was impassive and her stance was intimidating, but the girl ignored the fear rising within her and gave Serena the same look. 

"Ok, we can do this the easy way and you tell me who you work for, demo I doubt it's that simple, ne?" 

"Go to hell."

"Thought so. Then I guess I'll have to find out the physical way." she said pulling out a knife and walking closer to the girl, whose eyes never left the shiny metal.

Serena used the knife to rip away the material of the left sleeve and smiled when the familiar tattoo came into view. 

She took a step back and put away the knife. 

"Now, be kind and tell me the name of this group you work for."

The girl narrowed her gray eyes before turning her head to the side, obviously ignoring the blonde. Serena's nostrils flared at this act and she began to get impatient, she didn't have all night and she needed this information before another guard just happened to show up.

"Here's the deal, two questions and I will not only change my mind about disposing of you, demo I will let you go."

The girl looked at Serena with suspicion, her eyes looking over her position. "Too simple, you must think I'm stupid?"

"Iie, because you see I'm in a predicament of my own…." Serena pulled out her gun and loaded it with another dart. 

"….you see, you found out something about me the other night and I can't let that episode leave your mouth, that is if it hasn't already; answer my question , has it?"

Serena shrugged when no answer came, "Do you know what I just put into this gun?"

"A dart, big deal."

"Ah, did you happen to see the red liquid contained within it? This causes the whole system to shut down while sending a burning pain throughout the body…lasts about 30 minutes; makes a person wish for death and that's what you're going to get if you don't open your damn mouth."

As Serena raised the gun to the girl's chest. Before she could shoot, the girl spoke.

"I haven't told them anything, this is the first time I'm even speaking…..satisfied?"

"Almost, just one more question."

"H-hai." she stuttered, almost afraid of what the next question would be.

"What is the name of this organization you work for?"

"We are known as the Nemesis Faction."

Serena's brows furrowed, "Nemesis Faction?"

"Hai, now it is your turn…..let me go."

"Sure, a deal is a deal."

Serena moved over to the girl and took of the cuffs using a spare key. The girl rubbed the raw skin around her wrists and looked at the blonde with curiosity. Why would an enemy let her go?

"Doushite?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you letting me go so easily?"

"Because we had a deal, you forget about me and I forget about you."

The girl nodded and began to slowly walk backwards, her eyes never leaving the blue crystals that sparkled in humor. Serena wanted to laugh at the girl's hesitancy, but in a way, she could understand her suspiciousness. After all, she did just let the enemy go without an order or an explanation on her part.

When the girl was comfortable enough, she turned completely around and ran down the hallway that would eventually lead her to an exit. 

Serena waited a few moments before she reached into one of her side pockets and pulled out a small device. Flipping the top open she smiled when the red dot blinked across the screen. 

"Gotcha"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena rolled over with a groan and threw her pillow over her head. The knocking wasn't going away and was beginning to get louder. 

"Miss Serena, are you awake?"

She frowned at Winston's babble, was it possible to get more annoying as the days went on. More knocking.

"Miss Serena, you will be late for school."

Giving a long drawn sigh, Serena lifted the pillow from her face. 

"Hai, Winston….Kami! I'm awake"

"Very well, Miss Serena"

"It's Serena, just Serena." she mumbled before slowly rising from her bed. 

She hadn't expected for Quatre to send for reinforcements. When she ignored his constant knocking ten minutes ago, you'd think he'd learn his lesson and leave her alone, but no, he had to send his butler, the same butler that doesn't know how to say her name the way she wants him to. 

Quatre pays him to do what he's told….therefore, he should say her name right damn it!

She really hated titles, she had to deal with them for the past three years.

"At least I know what happens when I push the snooze button too many times."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With much coercion, Quatre and Duo were able to finally get Serena out of bed, dressed and into the limousine that would take them to school. As usual, it was just the three of them as they sat in silence.

Duo was nodding his head to the music he could hear through his head phones, his eyes were closed and his hands were moving as if he was playing an electric guitar. Quatre took all this in as he stared, a frown slowly forming, while Serena paid no mind staring out of the window in a daze. 

Clearing his throat, Quatre turned to the blonde on his left.

"That little display on your door caused quite a commotion last night." he says, eyes twinkling brightly.

Serena sighed quietly, "I figured it would. Gomen if it caused any unnecessary problems."

"Iie, I rather enjoyed witnessing Duo's expression while he ran to his room in complete terror."

Serena met Quatre's eyes before they burst into laughter, picturing a long braided fool with his back against the wall as he stared at the sign on the door with wide eyes.

"_Can you take it all away!….Can you take it all away!…."_

At Duo's outburst, the two blondes stopped their laughter and turned to stare at the brunette. Duo continued to play his invisible guitar oblivious to the looks his actions were gaining. When the song ended he opened his eyes. He blinked several times before giving them questionable stares.

"Nani?"

Serena and Quatre shook their heads.

"Nothing." they both said together and directed their gazes out the window to the school building ahead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was later that night when Serena found herself sitting in the study alone with Heero. She sat at the table which was in the corner of the room. Books were opened in front of her as she tried to do her homework. 

Serena leaned back in her chair with a huff when she couldn't concentrate on the class notes written in her notebook. 

To tell the truth, she hated the whole _pretending to study _thing. She always hated school and the undercover work wouldn't change that whatsoever. But, sadly, she had to do it….damn!

Her gaze followed the typing to her right and met the mysterious boy working on his laptop as usual. Biting the side of her lip, she mindlessly tapped her pen on the side of the table and continued to stare in his direction. 

She couldn't help but stare at him. There was something about the boy with the deep cobalt eyes and she had to admit, she was extremely attracted to him. 

demo…doushite!! her mind whined

Why, why, why did this have to happen to her now? She wasn't ready nor was she willing to get involved in, yet another relationship. And she always fell for the dark and handsome guys with the eyes that have these effects on her body like the tingling feelings she gets whenever Heero glares at her.

Yes, it was safe to say that Heero was definitely quiet, mysterious, and cautious…..but why the hell did he have to be cute too?! 

Serena had enough of the whole dark and handsome profile when her last relationship went down in flames and she wasn't about to make the same mistake again. Serena went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and got two cans of soda and stood on the doorway of the study staring at Heero's back.

He's too much of a challenge, the kind of challenge that could make or break a person. No, she should be concentrating on the mission, not some guy. Besides, she thought, Heero didn't trust her anyway so she should leave him alone. Then why was she walking over to him with the second can of soda?

Stop Usagi!…..Whatever you do, don't sit next to him!….Iie, bad Usa!….Just say no!

Serena ignored her conscience and sat down. Without moving his head, Heero's eyes glanced in her direction then back to the screen again.

"Hey Heero! I brought you a soda." she said sliding the can over to him.

He glanced at the can and push it away. "I'm not thirsty."

So drink it anyway!

"Um…okaaay." she said rolling her eyes. He continued typing, which wasn't the issue really. Her main problem was that he was doing this and ignoring her at the same time and that, she decided, wasn't cool.

"So, what are you working on?"

His fingers stopped as he turned his head to look at her for the first time since she sat down. She wasn't at all surprised to see him glaring at her once again, she was getting accustomed to it. Serena couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, he really was cute. His glare hardened.

Iie! Usagi, he is not cute! Take that back!

Okay, it was obvious small talk was getting her no where so she decided to be blunt. Before he could go back to his endless typing where she would again lose his attention, she cleared her throat. 

"Look Heero, I know that you don't trust me and I guess that's okay, demo do you really have to glare at me all the time? I mean, I just want us to be friends and you're making that very hard."

He blinks once. "I don't have friends."

"Then what about the guys? What are they?"

"Associates."

She raised her brows at the comment. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear, then again, he was the perfect soldier. But if that was true, why wasn't he given the mission instead of her? 

"Somehow, I don't think that's entirely true. I think you _do _see them as friends, you're just too macho to admit it."

Heero turned back to the screen of his laptop, but kept his fingers in his lap.

"You want to know what else I think, Mr. Yui?…" she said leaning over and placing her hand on top of his. His head followed the gesture. "….There's an attraction between us and if you gave me half the chance I think you and I could become friends too." 

Without giving him a chance to respond, she used her hand to move his head to face her and met his lips with her own. His eyes widened when her tongue touched his lips trying to force them apart. It surprised him even more when he obliged and soon he was mirroring her movements as his lips moved over hers hesitantly slow and then passionately fast. His hands moved to rest on her waist and his eyes closed.

They were so rapped up in their make out session that they didn't see Duo walk into the study. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the couple with wide eyes. His brows furrowed in what others would see as confusion, but it was something else as his jaw clenched.

Serena inwardly smiled, though her heart was beating like crazy, she was definitely pleased that he responded and definitely surprised that he was, in fact, a _really _good kisser.

She opened her eyes and gave him one last kiss. Bringing his bottom lip between her teeth, she sucked on it and then pulled away with a smile. He opened his eyes when he felt her moving away. He was out of breath and his face was flushed. 

"I could be wrong. We could become _more _than friends." She gave him a wink and walked out of the room barely acknowledging the brunette standing in the doorway.

When Duo was sure, Serena was out of ear shot, he stomped over to the perfect pilot.

"What the hell was that!?!"

Heero gave him a blank stare before going back to his typing.

"Eh! Don't ignore me!"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't! It's just…."

"I don't have time for jealous behavior, Duo." he said, his fingers never missing a beat.

"Jealous!! Why would I be jealous? We aren't even _together _any more, Heero"

"Exactly, what I do is no concern of yours so stop acting as if you're still emotionally attached."

"Oh, is it really me getting emotionally attached? Or is it someone else in this room?"

Duo gives him once last glare and trudges out of the study, leaving Heero alone with his thoughts. Heero put his head in his hands and clenched his eyes shut. How could he lose control like that? It was so unlike him. And Duo just had to be there to witness him give in to the temptation. There was something definitely about Serena, he realized. She actually turned him on and no one was able to do that except….except that braided idiot that just stomped away from him. Both that kiss and whatever he had with Duo, he decided, were mistakes. Now all he had to do was stay away from Serena, but if she was anything like Duo, she will hunt him down until he eventually gave in.

"Oh Christ" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She walked through the entrance with a confident stride. Her ice blue hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and her gray eyes remained indifferent as she made her way over to the commanding officer on duty. Outside, she was extremely calm, inside her heart was beating.

She stops in front of him and waits for him to acknowledge her. 

"Report."

"Maya Hikaru." He glances at the paper and checks her name off the list, noticing the date in which she left.

"What took you so long?" he asks

"Sumanai de gozaru, I had some …_technical_ difficulty." she apologized hoping he wouldn't ask for details.

"Well?"

"I wasn't able to get a hold of it, sir." she replied in relief, her chin remained high.

"He is disappointed that you were unable to fulfill your duty." he answers coldly, his dark eyes burning a hole through her frame.

"How does he even know that I was unable to obtain it? This is the first time I'm checking in." she asked, her composure no longer the issue.

He snorted, "he knows everything."

She swallowed hard. "Are you sure it's even there, I looked…."

"_You _didn't look hard enough." he snapped.

"Well maybe if I just explained to him…"

"He doesn't have time to talk to failures!"

"Really?…." She raised a brow and gave an agitated sigh. "…or is it that you don't know where he is?"

The man didn't respond, instead his eyes wandered past her shoulder.

"How is that we are taking orders from someone we've never met or even seen?"

"Hikaru…" he warned.

"Aren't you curious to know who it is we work for? This person might not even be male…."

"Enough!"

Maya straightens at his outburst.

"You are on a leave of absence until he decides you're needed again. Now keep your questions to yourself and go."

When he turned his back to her, she frowns and walks out of the base never realizing the set of eyes watching from above.

********************************************

Yea!! I'm done. Thank God! It took me forever! Well enjoy and REVIEW!


End file.
